Sailing
abeam * able seaman * ADF * aft * aground * ahull * alee * all standing * aloft * anchor light * anchorage * anchors aweigh * anemometer * antifoulant * aport * apparent wind * ashore * aspect ratio * astern * athwartship * autopilot * auxiliary * back a sail * backing wind * backstay * badge * ballast * barbarising * barber hauler * bare poles * barnacles * barometer * batten * beach * beam * bear away * bearing * beat * Beaufort wind scale * becalmed * belay * belay it * belaying pin * bend a sail * berth * bilboes * bilge * binnacle * bitt * bitter end * blanket * block * blood money * blooper * bluff bowed * board * boat hook * boatswain * boatswain's mate * boom * boom vang * bosun's chair * bow * bowline * bowsprit * break ground * breakwater * brightwork * broach * broken backed * bulkhead * bulwarks * buoy * burgee * cabin * cabin boy * caboose * call boy * camber * carpenter * cast off * catamaran * centerboard * chock * cleat * clew * clinometer * close quarters * close-hauled * clove hitch * coach * cobbing * cockpit * cockswain * cod's head and mackerel tail * come about * companionway * company * conder * cordage * course * crabbing * cradle * cringle * cuddy * cut of his jib * daggerboard * dead ahead * dead door * dead reckoning * deck hand * deck officer * deep-six * dog watch * doldrums * downhaul * draft * drifter * drogue * ducking * earing * efficient deck hand * ensign * fall off * fend off * fender * fetch * first mate * fittings * fix * flemish * following sea * foot * fore * fore and aft * foredeck * foresail * forestay * foretopman * foul * founder * freeboard * furl * galley * gangplank * Genoa * ghosting * gimbals * graveyard watch * grog * gunkholing * gunwale * guy * halyard * hand * hard alee * hard tack * harden up * hatch * hawser * head * head sea * heading * headsail * heave (2 meanings for word) * heaving line * heel * helm * helmsman * hike * hiking straps * hoist * hold * hove down * in irons * jib * jib boom * jibe * jury-rig * kedge * keel * keel hauling * kite * labor * lady of the gunroom * lady's hole * lamp trimmer * landfall * lanyard * lash * launch * lay up * lazarette * leading edge * lee * lee helmsman * leech * leeward * leeway * line * list * log * luff * luff up * magazine * mainsail * make fast * Marconi-rigged * marry the gunner's daughter * mast * master * master at arms * masthead * masthead fly * mate * mess deck * midshipman * midships * mizzenmast * monkey poop * moor * mooring * mustering * ordinary seaman * outhaul * painter * passage * pay off * pay out * petty officer * piloting * pinch * piping the side * pitch * pitchpole * planing * plot * port * port tack * portage * porthole * powder room * pram * pulpit * quartermaster * quarters * raise a light * rake * ram bow * ratlines * reach * ready about * reef * reefer * reeve * regatta * ride * rigging * roll * roundhouse * rudder * run * running lights * sailmaker * sailroom * saloon * salt horse * scrollhead * scud * scuppers * scuttle * sea anchor * set * shanghai * shanty * sheets * shrouds * sick bay * slack tide * slip * slop room * slops * spanker * spar * spill the wind * spinnaker * square-rigged * starboard * starboard tack * staysail * steerage * steerage way * stem the tide * stern * steward * storekeeper * storm sails * strike * supercargo * surfing * swamp * tabernacle * tack * tacking * tail * take in * telltales * tender * tight cover * tiller * topside * transom * trim * trimaran * trysail * turn turtle * under the lee * veering wind * wake * ward-robe * warrant officer * weather * weigh anchor * whaleback * winch * windage * windward * yard * yaw * yeoman